


Malevolent

by TehRevving



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Period Eating out, Period Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Venom decides that they can help you out with your period cramps.Venom x Female Reader feat Eddie Brock. Oral Sex while Reader is menstruating.





	Malevolent

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone talking about this on Tumblr and I had to write it.  
> Enjoy Monster Fuckers

You had been curled up on the bed in your boyfriend’s apartment since you got home from work, heat pack pressed to your abdomen to try and subdue the cramps that had been fucking you up all day. 

You didn’t hear your boyfriends come through the front door, only heard their footsteps echoing off the shitty floorboards as they walked through the apartment. You heard a lazy “hey,” come from the hallway and then various doors and taps running.

You closed your eyes, holding the heat pack closer to your body, not really noticing how much time had passed until you felt a hand running over your hair. 

You opened your eyes and looked up, seeing your boyfriend running his hand through your hair, and the black, sharp toothed disembodied head of your lover snaking its way out from underneath your boyfriend’s hoodie. The sight would have been pretty disturbing, if you weren’t already used to it. 

Venom slithered against the air, bringing their small head close to yours, pressing their teeth to your forehead in a gesture that could in some sick reality be construed as a kiss. 

“Morsel, what is wrong?” They asked, sounding concerned. Venom was very good at picking up what was going on with your body. 

“It’s just a female, thing, don’t worry about it,” you explained to them. You watched as their black head turned towards Eddie, obviously asking him for an explanation in a conversation that you weren’t able to hear.

They turned back to you, “can we make it better?” Venom asked sincerely. 

You reached out to scratch underneath their chin and they preened, an interesting look for a disembodied mass full of sharp teeth. 

“Cuddles?” you suggested.

Venom turned back to Eddie, who nodded and then began to lie down beside you. Eddie pulled you to his chest once he was comfortable, becoming a very comfortable pillow as you listened to the strong rhythm of his heart. 

Venom was warm as they began to envelope your body, covering you in slithering black ooze that you didn’t mind at all. You could feel them moving around, seeking out the parts of you that were in pain. They noticed where you were holding the head pack and pooled themselves there, settling around you; it felt really nice.

The room was quiet and you felt blissful, listening to your own breathing, easily in time with the rise and fall of Eddie’s chest and the thrum of his heart, while Venom purred contentedly against your skin.

You didn’t know how long you lay like that, relaxing; it finally felt like the painkillers were starting to work, or maybe that was just Venom messing with your body chemistry. Regardless, it was their deep echoing voice that broke the peaceful silence. 

“Morsel you smell good,” they said, their voice still quite loud considering it wasn’t coming out of any discernible mouth. You felt Venom shifting around your body, felt them slowly oozing their way down between your legs. You tensed up immediately, not really expecting the feeling. Eddie’s arm tightened around you and his touch relaxed you a little bit; obviously Eddie wasn’t worried about what Venom was going to do. 

You watched as Venom surged up and half formed between your legs, their disembodied head and two inky, swirling fists hovering oddly above you. They moved their claw tipped hands to either side of your panties, poised to pull them down.

“Sweetheart,” Venom purred, their eyes widening, “Eddie says this will help with the pain.”

You turned to look up at Eddie who at that moment had had decided to stare intently at a spot on the wall and not make eye contact with you. You sighed and turned back to Venom who was still waiting expectantly, “fine, go ahead.”

Venom pulled your panties down your legs, gently, not ripping them this time, which you were thankful for. You watched their eyes widen in concern at they looked at you, their tongue hanging casually out from between their teeth. The fact that they weren’t freaking out made you think that Eddie had briefed Venom on what was going on with you. You had never known Venom to react well to the sight of blood coming from his humans. 

They didn’t seem perturbed though, leaning down and licking a long wet stripe up your folds; you shivered at the warm sensation. There was pleasure, tingling between your legs and your hips rocked, bucking up. Eddie’s arm tightened around your shoulder for support and you leant your head back into his touch. 

Venom went back down between your legs and you moaned as their tongue circled your clit, teasing you. You gasped as you felt a pulling sensation, you should have been concerned and horrified as Venom pulled back and you could see your not particularly clean tampon sitting on the centre of their long tongue. Venom wiggled the appendage at you, like this was supposed to be an erotic display. It should have been repulsive but, it wasn’t really, you had seen Venom do so much worse.

Venom grinned as they swallowed and then, went back to work.

They licked stripe after stripe up and down between your legs with their thick prehensile tongue. Flicking at your clit and your folds as your legs began to shake. They knew exactly how to play you, how to make you squirm and beg for them, after all, cause you pleasure was one of their favourite hobbies. 

There was blood coating Venom’s tongue the next time they came up for air, their cloudy eyes making contact with yours as their mouth widened into a terrifying, toothy smirk. 

“We’re going to make you come,” they murmured. They were still trying to get the hang of dirty talk, but it was effective enough as you moaned and threw your head back against Eddie’s chest. 

Venom’s big, mostly solid hands kept your legs still and pried them apart, the sensation of their skin rippling over yours maddening as you felt their sharp teeth press against your clit; you should have been scared but you knew they would never hurt you. 

Venom was an expert, sliding and flicking their long, thick tongue inside of you; brushing against your gspot like it was accidental as they explored inside of you. You could feel them trying to lick all of the blood from your insides, still a little bit gross but the deep coil of arousal pooling in your belly made it easy to ignore. 

You could feel the constant, elevated pulse of Eddie’s heart underneath your head, beating fast now. As you looked down you could see the large tent in his pants; the sounds you were making and the way you were squirming against him obviously affecting him. You were sure the bond that he shared with Venom would be affecting him as well. 

Venom’s teeth pressed and gnawed against your clit, scraping at you in time with the thrusts of his tongue. You knew you were going to come, you could feel the pressure building and building. Venom knew how close you were, they knew just how to tease you, how to build you up and up and then have you crash down against them. 

Fuck you were ready, your thighs were shaking, you were screaming out for Venom, for them to go harder and harder. Their tongue teasing and stroking at you, your body falling apart at the seams. 

You cried out Venom’s name as you came, as you gushed all over their tongue and face. Eddie’s arm tightened around you and you could hear him moan, grounding you as your body shook against his in pleasure. Venom licked and teased you through your aftershocks, prolonging your pleasure until you collapsed, boneless against the bed. 

You watched, your eyesight slightly blurry as Venom moved their small head up from between your legs. Their black jaw was stained with your blood and release, teeth stained red as they licked up your essence with their long tongue. Venom looked good, they were purring again, humming in satisfaction at what they had done to you; but you knew they weren’t satisfied. 

There was a moment where you felt the unheard conversation that Venom was having with Eddie and then he was shifting behind you, pulling you up with him until you were sat facing away from him on his lap. Venom slithered up to you, their head floating in front of you as they ran their blood tongue up the side of your face.

You relaxed yourself back against Eddie as his hand found your hip, your previous pains forgotten and you knew you were in for a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Comments and Kudos loved  
> Come find me on tumblr (TehRevving)


End file.
